An automotive vehicle includes various control mechanisms for controlling vehicle operation. A vehicle with an automatic transmission includes a control mechanism, typically a lever of some type, for selecting a driving mode of the automatic transmission. The driving mode may be one of PARK, DRIVE, NEUTRAL, and DRIVE. In DRIVE mode, the automatic transmission may automatically select the gear of the transmission.
In some vehicles with automatic transmissions, paddle shifters may be present that allow the driver to override the automatically selected gear of the transmission. Such operation provides the driver with a sense of additional control over vehicle operation. The paddle shifters allow a driver to override the automatic gear selection with a driver selected gear selection.